


Pumpkin Pie

by Ischa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a story about Sam’s quest to make a Pumpkin Pie.</p><p><i></i></p><p>“You want to try to bake again?” Dean teases. Sam doesn’t look at him, but his cheeks burn.<br/>“Maybe…maybe I just want to cut something open?”<br/>“I really shouldn’t be encouraging your serial killer tendencies.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Pie

**Title:** Pumpkin Pie  
 **Pairing:** none  
 **Rating:** PG -13  
 **Summary:** This is just a story about Sam’s quest to make a Pumpkin Pie.  
 **Warning(s):** none  
 **Author’s Notes:** So this is a gen story…and that’s how it feels to write them…  
 **Word Count:** 1.087  
 **Beta:**  tygermine    
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own.

\---  
~1~  
Her lips are the shade of red that comes from biting on them, Dean surmises.  
She looks good for an older woman. He likes older women.

“Dean…” Sam whines and Dean looks at him – away from her. “We need to buy a pumpkin,” he says firmly.

“Why?”

“Because it’s Halloween in a few days and I want a pumpkin.” Sam makes puppy eyes at him.

“Dude, you honestly want to celebrate a day dedicated to the things we hunt? That’s messed up.” Dean raises an eyebrow at his younger brother.

“Well, yeah. Come on Dean, it’s something normal to do.” Argues Sam.

“Yeah, cos dressing up and asking strangers for candy is normal.” Dean scoffs.

“Dean, please.” Sam asks quietly.

Dean looks at his brother, disturbed by his sudden obsession with celebrating pumpkins. Their childhood was pretty unconventional, what harm would a little normalcy do?  
“Well, then let’s buy a pumpkin.” He indulges his brother.

The woman smiles as they approach her. Of course she does, Dean thinks. She sees a sale in the two boys.  
“May I help you?” she asks in a slightly husky voice. Dean has the sudden urge to hear her moan.

“A pumpkin,” Sam says looking at her with wide eyes; he always looks at women with blond hair like that. Dean thinks it might be because he wants to know what her mother could have looked like.

“Any one in particular?” She smiles at him, it’s clear she finds him adorable.

“One I can make pie with?” he says musing. Dean snorts behind him.

“You know how to make pumpkin pie?”

“I can read!” he says a little bit offended. He’s twelve after all, of course he will be offended. Dean rolls his eyes and the woman laughs.

“Well, you should take this one then and I can write down a recipe for you if you want?”

“That would be awesome! Thank you!” he answers smiling. He’s so annoyingly polite Dean has to roll his eyes again.

“It’s no problem at all.”

~*~  
Back at their temporary home Sam studies the recipe and then looks at Dean.

“What?”

“I need a big knife to cut it open,” Sam says.

“You will not play with on of Dad’s knifes. Let me do that,” Dean answers causing Sam to grin widely. Dean can’t help but think that Sam had planned for him to do all the hard work from the beginning.  
Doesn’t matter. It’s Sammy. It’s Halloween in a few days and well…why not be normal for a day or two?

~*~  
Sam learns the hard way that baking isn’t really just following a recipe. Oh no, there’s much more to it.  
And Dean laughs his ass off. The sadistic bastard.  
Sam surrenders after the third attempt at making the filling not taste like feet.  
In the end, they buy some pumpkin pie from a store on the corner.

~2~  
When Sam’s fifteen, their Dad is gone for a few days again around Halloween. Seems the freaks like that day. It’s like a freak version of Christmas or something. Dean doesn’t particularly care.

“Buy me a pumpkin, Dean,” Sam says at the farmer’s market they just gone to because Dean wanted to see that girl again.

“What for?”

“It’s Halloween in a few days…”

“You want to try to bake again?” Dean teases. Sam doesn’t look at him, but his cheeks burn.

“Maybe…maybe I just want to cut something open?”

“I really shouldn’t be encouraging your serial killer tendencies.”

“Is that a ‘yes’?” Sam asks hopeful.

“Yeah.”

~*~  
Sam learned from Bobby how to cast some spells and to brew potions. This can’t be that much more difficult he figures. It’s just a pie for God’s sake! He can do that. No problem at all. Some flour, some sugar, the pumpkin flesh…no problem at all.  
He declares defeat a few hours later. Dean isn’t back yet and he cleans up and goes to bed defeated once again.

~*~

“I bought some pumpkin pie…” Dean says the next morning as Sam stumbles into the kitchen still half asleep.

“Whatever.” Sam shrugs, still smarting from his failure the day before.

“I thought you wanted some,” Dean says, putting his mug down and looking at Sam, noticing how his pjs hung almost at mid calf and realising his brother was suddenly inches taller than he was last week. Talk about freakish growth spurts.

“Yeah…but…” Sam plays with the hem of his t-shirt, staring at the wall.

“I can’t read minds,” Dean says. It sounds teasing.

“I wanted it to be homemade…I wanted…” He sighs.

“Okay,” Dean says, because he really understands that. He wanted things like that too.

Sam gives up his inner battle and eyes the pie sitting on the table. Dean had already claimed a large wedge for himself.  
“I hope it’s good pie.”

“Dude, would I ever buy bad pie?”

~3~  
Bobby says it’s like creating magic. You need to focus and just want it to be all right. Sam tries, but it doesn’t work. He can’t bend the pie ingredients to his will.  
So it always ends up being bought pie from a store and sometimes, when he’s lucky, from a bakery.

Until he meets Jessica.

~*~  
He tries again and again, hoping the recipe will work its magic and impress Jess. Obviously baking will never be his strong suit. He secretly blames it on his dad and the diet of fast food they lived on their whole lives.  
Jess laughs so hard, she has tears in her eyes. She gently pushes him aside and takes over.  
“It’s like making love,” she explains to him. “You need to focus on the person you want to make it for.”

~*~  
“I didn’t know you could make that. I didn’t even know you KNEW how to do that,” Sam says his eyes huge with shock. There aren’t many things that could surprise him anymore. What with him being some demonic freak and his brother going to hell and back. Literally. Angels and demons and all that crap.  
Yet, here he is, awed at the sight.

“I know a little about a lot of things, Sammy,” Dean says.

“Yeah…just enough to make you dangerous…” Sam trails off, distracted by the aroma coming from the table.

“Yep.” Dean says smirking proudly.

“Or a stunning housewife.” Sam grins cutting the pie.  
It’s surprisingly good.

“Shut up. I could kick your ass anytime…eat your pie.” Dean says but there is a smile in his eyes. Sam smiles back.

~End~


End file.
